Lizzie Dennison
Oyea |associated_acts= }} Ilizabeth Juliet Dennison, known more professionally as Lizzie Dennison, is a Kuboian actress, singer and rapper. She is a child star who made her debut in showbiz in 1999, when she played a significant role in the educational series Tone Riddles and Tack the Rat. Early life Lizzie was born on 29th October, 1992. She has English origin in both of her parents. Personal life Lizzie's personal life has been scrutinised thoroughly throughout her lifetime. Lizzie dated Tyo Flournoy from June 2001 to October 2004. The two had been introduced to each other in 1998 whilst acting for Tone Riddles and Tack the Rat. According to Tyo, the relationship fell apart due to Lizzie being too egotistical. Following her parents' divorce in late 2001, Lizzie moved with her father to a Jetkeep in Fahrbahnin, North Kuboia. She later moved into sheltered housing on 1st June, 2006. According to Lizzie's support workers, when she is not recording, she spends a large portion of her life in her bedroom. 2004 arrests On 4th November, 2004, Lizzie was arrested in Walthamstow, London. According to witnesses, she had snatched and broke the phone of a group of teenagers who were harassing her. She was kept in police custody for an undisclosed amount of time after refusing to pay the phone's damage. Lizzie was arrested in London again two weeks later after being caught consuming alcohol. However, she defended herself by stating she did not know that the United Kingdom had a drinking age. Following the two arrests, Lizzie stated on 1st February, 2006 that she never wants to visit London again. Mental health and disabilities According to a 2002 documentary, Lizzie was diagnosed with autism at the age of five years old. She has stated in several interviews that she feels that autism gets in the way of her life, and generally does not enjoy talking about it. In late 2005, Lizzie was reported to be suffering post-traumatic stress disorder. Lizzie was a friend of fellow rapper Aourine Esthers, who had committed suicide in March that same year. Her arrests from the previous year had also been blamed. Lizzie was diagnosed with bipolar disorder in May 2011. Hobbies and interests Lizzie is a fan of fairy tales, and enjoys Disney films because of this. She is also a Kantasy fan, and enjoys going to pantomime performances during the Christmas season. Since a young child, Lizzie has also identified herself as a "massive" fan of the video game series. Discography Singles As lead artist * 2002: "Never Give Up On You" (with Tyo Flournoy) * 2002: "Live Life Once" * 2003: "I'm Doing Good" (featuring Raddy Goodberry) * 2003: "Everybody Clap" * 2004: "Everything To Me" * 2005: "Looking Back" * 2009: "Up In My Spotlight" (featuring Pitbull) * 2009: "I Dream" (featuring Kano) * 2010: "Out Of My Mind" (featuring Tinchy Stryder) * 2010: "What I Could've Done" * 2012: "By My Side" * 2018: "Because We Want To" (featuring Kool Teazer) * 2018: "Player In The Game" As featured artist * 2000: "Disenchanted" (Tack the Rat featuring Lizzie Dennison and Tyo Flournoy) * 2004: "Knock Me Back" (Aourine Esthers featuring Lizzie Dennison) * 2011: "Outta Control" (King Chao featuring Lizzie Dennison) Category:1992 Category:1992 births Category:1990s Category:1990s births Category:Kuboia Category:Kuboian people Category:People Category:Fictional people Category:Singers Category:Fictional singers Category:Female singers Category:Females